vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
124606-4-10-2015-morning-coffee-the-i-wish-i-worked-on-nexus-edition
Content ---- Left Galeras for Whitevale. Did a few quests there and then ended up having dinner with my brother and his family. Oh well, every night can't be all video games! And if I worked on Nexus, I'd do the same thing I do now! I'd go to work as a marketing executive for Protostar! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I know how you feel. After the recession (I graduated in '08, the worst time in recent memory to graduate with an architecture degree), I spent some five years working for Target, hoping the economy would improve. I didn't get it, I had experience in FormZ, Rhino, Maya, 3DS Max, AutoCAD, MicroStation, even the full Adobe suite (from back to front). Nothing. Finally, I found an online school in Canada that would certify me in Revit, and I threw a hail mary figuring that would be what got me in. Now the headhunters who wouldn't even shop my resume are fighting each other for me just off my LinkedIn profile. Leeches; I think I can get my own job now. Anyway, architecture is so much easier in Wildstar (not the actual profession in the game, that's more like a casework and furnishings contractor than an architect). With the Shadowcaster done, I'm thinking about starting another housing project. It's a lot more fun just coming up with new ways to use decor. | |} ---- Tex- Khandi is a weaponsmith, so if you want some weapons just let me know. If you have a 'blue' power core all the better. I have some but possibly not the right ones. She just started Artisan level weaponsmithing. I won't be on tonight because of dinner with my brother but will be on most of this week end :) | |} ---- ---- ---- RL work is kicking my butt so I didn't accomplish much. Farmed my plot and ran out to Malgrave and back to Thayd to do my datashard mission. Was hoping to get a round of dailies in as I was in the mood for some pixel death but I got home late and just didn't have it in me. At least I got to hang out at the Teahouse. Dinked around a little with Revisit. Finally got the scroll bar to show up and it now registers itself with the Interfaces menu so that it can be pinned to the quick launch icons on the bottom left. Having a hard time finding a stock icon for it that works and looks good. Guess I have to bite the bullet and make my own sprites. Like Naunet, I don't have the stomach for fighting IRL. I love making things so I'd probably be some sort of programmer, designer or engineer. I'm getting to the point where I need to start thinking about this. Problem is that I'm too expensive. Nobody wants to pay for an engineer with 25+ years of experience especially since they tend to do things like tell you why your brilliant idea is stupid and point out everything that can go wrong with it :lol: I just looked at moonscript.org and wow that's fugly. "Programmer friendly" my foot. | |} ---- ---- ---- What would you make?? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not a clue, yet. lol I would most likely start with looking at an addon that is broke to see the coding, then try to fix it. This would be for practice/learning only and not for download by others. I have a lot to learn before I can make one from scratch. | |} ---- ---- Well that completely sucks! I will be on late tonight. Well as late as my wine lets me be. :P | |} ---- ---- Thaydfest II was a ton of fun! :) | |} ---- ---- ---- But inside Thayd you have dangers like falling masonry, and the occasional mordesh experiment/black hood victim, getting loose. Where do all the people who don't live in skyhouses, sleep in Thayd? I mean there are a few buildings in the Aurin sector but other than that there are no obvious homes. | |} ---- So true, today's PHB's (and PFYs) ... B) On the Nexus side -- I really really need to finally decide on my main (6@20 and counting) ... No Chua stalkers | |} ----